


You Look Happy.

by Abreannero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breakups, F/M, Failed Relationship, M/M, implied davetav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abreannero/pseuds/Abreannero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska was dating Tavros for so long, yet he left her for someone else without a moment's thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Happy.

She couldn’t tell where she had gone wrong.

From day one, she was helping his sorry ass, making him stronger, sculpting him into a fine young man, into someone capable of handling anything. Or so she thought.

She wasn’t one the linger with the past, but he had taken a permanent residence within her mind and heart long after the finishing blow.

Vriska noticed that it did not take him too long to find someone else to latch himself onto like a horrid, smiling, beautiful parasite. She had suspected this in the faltering days of their matespritship, that there was someone else rearing their ugly heads from time to time whenever they fought. She assumed that he needed someone to listen to him bitch and moan about things that she had already resolved, and comforted herself with thoughts that he would come crawling back to her when no one else treated him the way she did.

Vriska could not pinpoint the exact reason of their falling out. Perhaps there was someone else, a human by the scent of it, but she hadn’t enough evidence to say for sure. She closed her eyes, her mind replaying the soft moments of love they shared, the gentle kisses and the stammers of apologies he dealt when he accidentally messed up, the harsh, cruel words she screamed when his mistakes piled. She never meant all the insults, but he could never tell.

He broke up with her three months ago, at night, after he returned from work. His sharp teeth set to work on his lower lip the second she came into view. Jutting out a hip, Vriska had set her hand on it and barked that he should quit fumbling and start talking if there was anything for him to say.

He had rubbed his arm, his eyes settled onto the carpet as he received impatient snarls. Shuffling his feet, he lifted his gaze to meet hers, “I’m really sorry,” Tavros mumbled, then cleared his throat, “But I do not think I can continue this relationship anymore.”

As he had predicted, she exploded in anger, only to break down in tears when he was long gone. He was the only one that put up with her anymore, and even he had distanced himself.

Now, whenever she saw him, he was grinning. A pure smile with partially crooked, sharp teeth all competing for space in his mouth. An unadulterated smile as he cuddled up against a broad chest, one of his horns being tapped playfully by long fingers and his face peppered with affectionate kisses. Whenever she saw him, a blond haired human was around him, curled like a protective, loving snake over his body.

He kissed him more than she ever did, hugged him more than she ever did, mumbled compliments against his temple, an action she never performed.

A mutual friend of theirs hosted a party, and Vriska swirled a strong drink in her hands. She sipped it, watched the two of them laugh with each other, then the taller of the two retreated down a hallway. Seeing that he was alone, Vriska stepped to him.

“Tavros,” She greeted, her tone taking authority no matter how hard she tried. He turned to look at her, eyes cautious but his mouth a smile. “Hello, Vriska.”

“It’s really over between us, huh?” Trying to sound nonchalant was not working as well as she had anticipated. His nod was much too enthusiastic for her tastes.

“Yeah..but I think it’s better this way.” His smile slid down, suddenly solemn. “Sometimes it’s better to just, uhh. You know. Be friends.”

Vriska barely considered them friends after everything was said and done, but she nodded and gulped her drink down. His intoxicating smile, his tolerance that she was so fucking miserable without him, that she was falling continuously in this slippery abyss and he seemed not to notice. She couldn’t share her agony, couldn’t voice her heartbreak, couldn’t scream and holler how she desperately wished to. She, in her arrogance, had taken him for granted and now he would never know the intensity of her feelings.

His love returned, and Vriska squeezed her glass, the ice inside it trembling, “You look happy.” She forced a smile when he shone one at her and walked around them briskly.


End file.
